Episode 7438 (1st March 2016)
Plot Lawrence worries about calling Lachlan's Youth offending officer. Bernice suggests she would be safer in a hotel, but Chrissie overhears their conversation and explains it wasn't Lachlan filming, it was her. Robert tells Chas to think again about telling Aaron about the fake witness, as he seems almost normal again. Rhona makes excuses to leave so Paddy can ask Pearl to move out. Whilst arguing with Chrissie, Bernice lets slip that Lawrence gave her permission to sleep with other men. DS Wise arrives at the pub and explains to Aaron and Chas that with the new witness they believe they have enough evidence to charge Gordon. Paddy asks Pearl to move out as soon as possible, but assures her it has nothing to do with her letting slip Rhona's lesbian stage to the social worker. Lawrence insists to Chrissie that he and Bernice can be happy, and Chrissie agrees to no more cameras or traps. Zak struggles to find work so Joanie decides to get a job herself. Chrissie and Lawrence awkwardly talk about Lawrence's sex life, or lack of. Lawrence insists he wants to spend the rest of his life with Bernice and protests that he really loves his wife. Chrissie realises her father also had the same type of arrangement with her mother. Harriet tells Pearl that Edna has okayed her staying at Woodbine Cottage, although Pearl is upset at spending less time with Leo now. Rhona assures Pearl she still thinks of her as family. Chrissie struggles figure out where she and sister Rebecca fitted into their parent's sexless marriage, and questions if Lawrence is actually gay. Chrissie compares Lawrence to Robert which infuriates Lawrence who assures her that he is not gay. Bernice explains to Andy that Chrissie has been spying on them. Zak quizzes Sam about the poaching problem at Home Farm, hoping for a job helping sort it out, but Sam explains it's Andy's job. At the same time Andy quits his job. Rhona reveals to Marlon that Paddy isn't as keen on the adoption as her. Lawrence assures Chrissie that her mother was the best thing to happen to him, and they loved each other. It dawns on Chrissie that Lawrence may not be her biological father. Rhona suggests to Marlon that maybe she was wrong to dump him for Paddy. Marlon insists Paddy was the better option for her, but she surprises Marlon by telling him that leaving him may have been the biggest mistake of her life. Chrissie questions Lawrence if he is her real dad, as neither of them know for sure. Cast Regular cast *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *Home Farm - Office and kitchen *Main Street *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and back exterior *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,570,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes